The present invention relates to an electric transducer for measuring mechanical quantities having a movable tongue which is acted upon by the mechanical quantity to be measured and the excursion of which is converted into an electrical signal.
Transducers of this type are widely known and are described, for instance, in Christoph Rohrbach "Handbuch fuer elektrisches Messen mechanischer Groessen", VDI-Verlag Duesseldorf, 1967, under the entry "Geber". In such transducers, the mechanical quantity to be measured, for instance, the force, acts on a tongue which is usually designed as a cantilever and the excursion of which is measured either capacitively, electromagnetically, optically or in some other known manner. While such transducers can be designed to be very sensitive, they are as a rule not suitable for miniaturization.